


Not Passionless

by Shanejayell



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger, Soulless - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell





	Not Passionless

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Parasol Protectorate Series and they all belong to the author Gail Carriger. Don't sue me, as I am pennyless anyway. This story has adult content and femslash (lesbians), so if that is not your thing I would suggest hitting the back button.

Not Passionless

A tale of the Parasol Protectorate Series

Mabel Dair lay sprawled on the bed, the attractive blond having stripped down to just her corset. She was a bit chubby, by some standards, but it all sat in the right places, producing a most impressive bosom and a ass that would draw stares it if wasn't usually concealed under skirts and ruffles. She waited impatiently, her hands languidly stroking her hard nipples.

The door opened, and another women entered. The vampire Countess Nadasdy was attractive, but in many ways reminded one of a shepardess. That is, until one felt the aura of dangerous power around her, or looked into her dark, hypnotic eyes.

"I've kept you waiting, little one," Countess Nadasdy apologized mildly as she strode to the bed, "I'm sorry."

"I know you have important things to do," Mabel answered honestly.

"But not as pleasant," the Countess smiled, leaning forward to kiss her with cool lips.

Mabel shivered, then moaned softly as the Countess ran her hands across her body. They kissed again, then she shuddered as the older women skillfully tweaked her aching nipples. The Countess licked her way down Mabel's body, taking a special interest in the young woman's breasts.

"Ah," Mabel twisted and mewled in pleasure as she felt her breasts being worshiped by the other woman. The Countess seemed to know exactly what she needed, how to tease and caress already scensitive flesh to bring forth maximum pleasure.

The Countess' tongue flicked across aching nipple, then she sucked ardently on each one. As Mabel arched her back and shuddered in a small orgasm, the vampire released them, then licked and kissed her way down the sweetly padded belly.

"Oh, Countess, I...," Mabel cooed.

"Hush," the Countess ordered, kissing her gently curved mound. As Mabel shivered she kissed the wet opening, even as her finger gently circled the young woman's clit. The girl's pussy gradually opened as she grew more excited, and the vampire teased those silken folds.

Mabel gasped and twisted as the excitement grew, with both tongue and fingers teasing her sensitive insides. Finally it overwhelmed her and she cried out, orgasming again much more powerfully even as the countess eagerly lapped up the spilling juices.

After a moment Mabel slumped on the bed, limp as a rag as the Countess pulled away reluctantly. She slid up her body, then kissed her on the cheek. "Rest, little one," the Countess said as she continued, "I will return when you have recovered."

"You aren't done?" Mabel blinked.

The Countess got up and said, "I have barely begun."

Mabel slumped back on the bed. "I don't know if I'll survive another round," she murmured, "but what a way to go."

End?

Notes: Yeah, this was plot, what plot fiction. Inspired by a bit in Soulless where Mabel mentions she does NOT want to become a Vampire, but enjoys 'other benefits' of being with the Countess. My perverted brain went IMMEDIATELY to wondering what those other benefits might be...

Working on book two now, may do more writing once I finish.


End file.
